


Lucky

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Trip and Daisy refuse to let Mother Nature beat them and ruin their date night.





	Lucky

There were some days Daisy hated Mother Nature and today was one of those days as she stared out the window at the falling rain. Her plans for the day were completely ruined because no one told her it was supposed to rain. The meteorologists actually said it was going to be warm and sunny out.

So much for going on a picnic with her boyfriend.

It disappointed her that the food and everything that she prepared for the picnic would now go to waste.

“Hey girl. What’s with the long face?”

Daisy turned to look at Trip as he entered the living room.

“We’re not going to be able to go on our picnic on the count of the rain.”

He walked over to where she stood and looked outside.

“Just because we can’t go outside, doesn’t mean we can’t have a picnic.”

“Seriously, Trip?”

“What not? What do we have to lose?”

Daisy shrugged, conceding the point.

Stepping away from the window, he scanned the room before deciding on a plan of action.

“If we’re gonna do this properly then we need to move the furniture around.”

Nodding her head, she couldn’t help grinning because Jemma had painstakingly organized their entire living room when she and Trip moved into their apartment after graduating from college so Daisy knew that the other woman wouldn’t be pleased about them rearranging things but it was their apartment so really, what did it matter?

Of course, she appreciated her friend’s efforts but Daisy knew it was an outlet for Jemma not being able to rearrange her and Bobbi’s apartment.

Trip walked over to one end of their couch then gestured for her to grab the other end. Then they moved it so it was completely against the wall.

“Okay now the coffee table should be the only other piece of furniture we need to move.”

Once they moved the table, the next step was to spread out the blanket they were originially going to use outside.

Daisy couldn’t resist adding pillows from the couch to make it more comfortable for them.

In the meantime, Trip grabbed the candles they used when the power goes out and lit a few of them then placed them around the room.

“You know, Trip…this is a great idea. I think I may just enjoy it more than I would have outside.”

He grinned as he pulled her close then fell dramatically to the floor though thankfully, landing on the pillows with Daisy landing on him.

Laughing heartily, she couldn’t help falling more in love with him than she already was.

She moved so she could nuzzle her face in his neck and wrap her arms around his waist.

“How did I get so lucky to fall in love you and even more so, have you fall in love with me?”

“I don’t know, girl but I count my lucky stars every day that it happened.”

The couple cuddled on the floor as the rain fell down harder.

Suddenly, the lights flicked for a few moments before going out completely causing Trip and Daisy to laugh at the coincidence.

“I guess some things were just meant to be – us together and having an indoor picnic.”

Trip kissed her, gently cupping her face with his hands, for a couple moments.

 “Mmm…..you’re certainly right about that.”

As he tried to move, she tightened her hold on him.

“If you don’t let me up then we can’t eat.”

“I’d rather have you.”

“You’re gonna need energy for that, girl.”

Daisy laughed at the truth of his comment.

“Alright, I’ll give you that one.”

Letting go of her boyfriend, she sat up then stretched her arms above her head as Trip got up off of the floor. She followed suit in order to help him.

Once the food and drink was set out, she couldn’t help taking a picture of the set up because she really did appreciate the moment.

Then when they were seated, she took a picture of Trip because there was something about the light being cast upon his face she needed to keep with her. He was simply breathtaking.

He looked at her after she took the picture and raised an eyebrow at her.

“What? You look really good in candlelight.”

Tugging her close, he kissed her lovingly for a few moments.

“You’re amazing, you know that?”

“How could I not with how often you tell me?” Daisy answered with a question.

“How about I tell you every day for the rest of our lives?”

Her eyes widened because she was sure he couldn’t be doing what she thought he was doing.

Trip grinned at her as he moved so he knelt in front of her with one of his hands just out of sight.

“Daisy Johnson, will you marry me?”

“YES!”

Opening the box, she saw a beautiful vintage [diamond ring](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/80/f3/68/80f368ae742318718000afbee94cad57.jpg) that looked familiar.

“Is that……?”

“The ring that my grandad gave to my grandma on their tenth anniversary.”

As he placed the ring on her finger, Daisy couldn’t help the tears because she knew the story behind the ring and how important it was.

Trip’s grandad, Gabe couldn’t afford to give his girl a real diamond ring when they got engaged so he saved up in order to buy one for her on their tenth anniversary.

Daisy kissed him hard, causing them to fall over.

“I love you, Trip so much.”

“I love you too, Daisy.”

“I promise to take great care of the ring.”

Trip smiled as he tucked some hair behind her ear as she looked down at him.

“Oh, I know that you will.”

Their food lay forgotten on one side of the blanket as the newly-engaged couple enjoyed the moment and each other.


End file.
